


Discipline

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-31
Updated: 2009-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-15 22:20:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8075050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Who's being disciplined? Major Reed and Lieutenant Commander Storm.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: This is my first fanfic to post here. I prefer playing in the Mirror Universe. Major Reed is so much fun! This was Beta'd however they want to remain anonymous. This plot bunny was born from an artwork present from Jon Riggle. Lt. Cmdr Briana Storm is my Original Character; her bio is on my website. Phaser is a cute little kitty first introduced by Entallat and named by me. In this story Briana has not received her promotion yet.  


* * *

***

â€œOh this is going to be funâ€¦â€ Major Reed says sarcastically to himself.

He stops outside of Lieutenant Stormâ€™s quarters and braces himself for what he is about to say and do to her.

â€œRight then,â€ and he rings the door chime.

â€œJust a minute,â€ Briana calls out. 

Great, just what I need a visitor. As she scrambles to put away her newest pet project; a special order from one of the Admiralty.

She then moves to open her door, surprised to see the Major standing there looking grim and holding a box.

â€œMmm, hello Major, to what do I owe the pleasure of your company,â€ Briana smiles and inquires.

â€œLieutenant Storm this is an official matter,â€ Major Reed says firmly.

â€œOh, Iâ€™m sorry Major, please come in,â€ looking contrite and a little apprehensive.

The Major begins, â€œan altercation has been brought to my attentionâ€¦â€

Briana interrupts, â€œNow hold on a second Major, if this is about that Andorian, he deserved what he got.â€

The Major sighs, â€œNo, Lieutenant, thatâ€™s not the one and yes, he did deserve your special surprise,â€ still wondering how she got that micro-charger in his bed. 

The Major continues, â€œThis is about you growling at Porthos. Commander Archer was not amused and has insisted on a unique disciplinary action.â€

The Major proceeds to set the box down on Brianaâ€™s desk and opens it. He pulls out a black leather collar with silver studs and a leash attached to the collar.

Briana reacts instantly, â€œOh you have got to be joking! Archer isnâ€™t serious. Porthos isnâ€™t on a leash, and Iâ€™m a security officer!â€

Major Reed looks contrite, â€œLieutenant, love, the Commander went to the Captain about your antagonizing Porthos, he explained that this,â€ points to collar and leash, â€œwould be a fitting punishment.â€

Growling Briana continues, â€œI wouldnâ€™t have growled at Porthos if he wasnâ€™t about to eat a â€˜projectâ€™ of yours.â€ 

The Major looks up at her surprised, â€œPhaser? How?â€

â€œHe got out of your quarters Major. You shouldâ€™ve seen the two of them in the corridor. The little fuzzball was in a defensive posture growling and so was Porthos.â€ Briana shivers at the thought of what happened next, â€œI couldnâ€™t stand there simply watching, now could I?â€

â€œNo, Lieutenant, perhaps I should be the one to wear the collar,â€ sounding not quite serious, yet concerned.

â€œWell, perhaps a compromiseâ€¦â€ 

â€œLieutenant, I was joking,â€ said while he rolls his eyes.

â€œFine!â€

â€œBri, love, the Captain says itâ€™s,â€ holds out the collar, â€œonly for a week, and I will be the one holding your leash.â€ 

â€œMalcolm, itâ€™s degrading,â€ as tears start to well up in her eyes. â€œThe Denobulians forced me to wear a shock collar, only by proving my loyalty to Admiral Black,â€ and again she shudders at that particular memory, â€œwas I able to have it removed. Even for a week, loveâ€¦itâ€™s a painful reminder of my status.â€ 

Malcolm moves forward, lowering the collar down and gathers Briana into an embrace.

â€œShh, love, itâ€™ll be alright, there is no electrical stimulus in this. I would not have allowed that and neither would the Captain. You have proved your loyalty to him as well. However love, Archer wants you punished and itâ€™s this,â€ holds up the collar. â€œOr the brig, I do not want to cage you. I think that would be for the worse, yes?â€

Briana sighs,â€Yes, that would be much worse, my men would enjoy that,â€ thinking of Ensign Azzaro coming in and taunting her. 

â€œSo Briana, may I?â€ Malcolm inquires.

â€œIf I didnâ€™t trust you, Iâ€™d be more upset. Go ahead, Malcolm but promise me, no jerking the damn leash! Iâ€™ll follow at two paces like a well-trained pet if I must be paraded through the ship,â€ growls Briana.

The Major moves around behind Briana, preparing to lock the collar in place, he leans forward kissing her neck and softly says, â€œI promise love, no unnecessary torture, but Archer will order me to do just that for his amusement.â€

Briana feels the soft leather on her skin, and hears the clink of the locking mechanism. She turns her head to look at Malcolm, â€œYou need to be disciplined as well, Major, you did allow your project to leave your quarters,â€ Briana says sounding serious. 

Malcolm sighs, while turning Briana around to face him, â€œYou look so very lovely,â€ as one hand moves to cup her face and the other hand moves to feel the collar on her neck. He sighs again in contentment, â€œBri, love, purr for me,â€ he orders softly.

â€œI can never refuse you, love,â€ as she starts to purr.

â€œMmm, I do like that sound,â€ he moves his hand from the collar to the leash and gives it a soft tug to pull her closer in and kisses her more fully. 

One purrs, the other growls at the intimate contact. 

When he pulls back he asks her, â€œSo what punishment do you have in mind, love?â€ 

 

***

Without missing a beat, Briana states, â€œI need someone to help me test a project for one of the Admirals. And I think you will do nicely, love.â€

Malcolm looks surprised as she starts purring louder, and thinks, what the bloody hell have I just volunteered to participate in? 

â€œMalcolm? Are you alright?â€ Briana asks, as she has noticed he looks a trifle concerned.

â€œIâ€™m fine,â€ he replies automatically.

â€œOf course you are,â€ she canâ€™t control the giggle that escapes. â€œDo you have to keep holding the leash?â€ she asks.

â€œOhâ€¦no,â€ as he releases his hold on it.

â€œThank you.â€ 

Briana starts to move towards her closet and opens it, retrieving a box. She then sets it down on the desk. 

She motions for Malcolm to take a seat on the couch, â€œPlease sit down, would you like some tea?â€

Malcom removes his jacket and takes the proffered seat.

â€œYes, that would be nice,â€ he smirks while replying to her. â€œNow what is in that?â€ He gestures towards the box.

â€œOh, thatâ€™s the project,â€ she replies as she pours them both a cup of tea, absentmindedly flicking the leash behind her back. â€œDamn thing will be in my way all week,â€ she remarks while growling.

â€œSorry love,â€ Malcolm says with some remorse evident in his tone. She does look incredibly sexy with that collar on he muses to himself. I wonder how I can keep it on her, on a somewhat permanent basis behind closed doors, of course. 

Briana hands one of the cups to Malcolm, which he takes, and then she sits down next to him on the small couch. Noticing that he has relaxed enough to have removed his jacket. 

â€œMalcolm, you know Admiral Schmidt?â€ she asks.

Malcolm thinks for a minute while taking a sip of the tea, â€œthis is good thank you, love. And Schmidt isnâ€™t he the one with the particular tastes in bed partners?â€

â€œYes, thatâ€™s the one. He has asked for my assistance with a new device. At first I wanted to say no, however doing a favor for an Admiral might have itâ€™s advantages,â€ Briana purrs.

â€œWhat type of device, Briana?â€ Malcolm asks while eyeing her suspiciously.

Briana takes a sip of her tea and then giggles before replying, â€œSomething to help them with their stamina.â€

Oh bloody hell, right, I should up and leave right now, Malcolm thinks. Out loud he asks, â€œStamina, how so?â€

Briana gets up and retrieves the box from the desk; sitting back down next to him she removes the lid, and starts to pull out an item, a long silver cuff bracelet, â€œThis goes on the wrist,â€ she explains. 

Malcolm takes it, and replies, â€œWell this doesnâ€™t seem so bad,â€ as he inspects it. â€œVery durable construction, perfect weight, polished platinum you've done a very remarkable job on this, love. However whatâ€™s this for?â€ as he points to a small LED light.

â€œThatâ€™s the power light, when all three pieces are activated, it lights up to show its ready for use.â€

Malcolm eyes her suspiciously, â€œSo there are two more pieces?â€

â€œYes, love there are.â€

Briana pulls another object out of the box, a small cylindrical object with an LED nodule on the one end. 

She then hands it to Malcolm, â€œhere this goes in the hand opposite of the cuff,â€ she explains.

â€œWhy love?â€

â€œWell thatâ€™s part of the power circuit, the cuff goes on the wrist. This,â€ points at the small object, â€œis held in the other hand, and that completes the circuit for the third piece. And they must all be touching the skin, which is very important.â€ Briana informs him. 

â€œAh yes, alright then, I suppose that makes sense. And the third piece would be?â€

Briana reaches back into the box and pulls out the final piece and hands it to Malcolm.

He puts the other objects down on the couch, and reaches out and takes the fabric item in his hands, â€œthis is very nice, is it leather? And what the hell is that??â€ 

 

***

I am really starting to regret agreeing to help Briana with this project.

"You're not seriously suggesting I put this on are you?" Looking at her with a shocked incredulous expression on his face.

"Mm hm, I need to test it, and I'm um lacking in the necessary equipment," giggling at the thought.

"This damn thing is not going to fit, my equipment..."

"Malcolm, love, it will and I bet you'll look sexy in it. However if you need a motivating factor, if you do this for me, I'll do whatever you want," said while purring low in her throat and maintaining eye contact with him, "please Malcolm..."

Sighing aloud, still looking at the last piece and shaking his head. Wait...what was that she said?

"Anything Bri?" asked with a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

Thinking uh oh, "Um yes, except for that mÃ©nage' a trois, I really don't want to share you."

"Well, I have rethought that as well, I'm not willing to share you either, love. So other than that, anything I want?" 

"Yes, my love, I trust you."

"Well then..." still looking at the last piece, "I suppose I'll try to fit into this, while you put a do not disturb on our Comm's. You're lucky in that I had nothing planned for tonight and I decided to take the day off tomorrow."

Malcolm gets up and starts for the bathroom while mumbling under his breath, "bloody hell...it's not going to fit..."

Briana gets up and goes to her computer, she remotely accesses Malcolm's terminal using the password he gave her and sets his do not disturb message as well as a notice that he is taking the next day off. And then she does the same for her status. The Captain will understand, he'll simply think that they are working on another secret project. Which is the truth, Briana thinks, just not the usual project.

Loud explicativeâ€™s from the bathroom makes her turn around.

"Hmm, wonder if I should have volunteered to help?" as she starts to giggle.

Getting up from the desk, she starts to put away the box, and turns down the lighting in her quarters.

"That way he doesn't feel completely on display," she says to herself. "I wonder what he's expecting?"

The door to the bathroom opens and Malcolm walks out with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Malcolm..."

"No Bri, I'm not losing the towel till we discuss some rules." 

***

â€œOh, okay then, I wasnâ€™t planning on anything other than the test.â€ 

â€œReally love, if weâ€™re going to test this project of yours, weâ€™re going to do it thoroughly,â€ as he starts to move back to the couch and proceeds to sit down. â€œThank you for dimming the lights, come and sit please.â€ 

Briana moves back to the couch, and sits down maintaining some distance from Malcolm. He looks so sexy already, I need to maintain some distance or else Iâ€™ll just pounce on him and forget the damn test. 

â€œNow then Bri, have you ever done something like this before?â€ Malcolm asks her very seriously.

â€œNoâ€¦ not where Iâ€™m in charge,â€ thinking, â€œunless you count my interrogations but theyâ€™re usually dressed,â€ as she giggles a bit.

â€œRight then. I do trust you love, however it is best to ensure weâ€™re on the same planâ€¦â€

â€œLike when we plan our missions, what hand signals, words, etcetera right?â€ Briana canâ€™t seem to resist the pull of him and starts to move a bit closer to him on the couch.

Malcolm nods, â€œExactly. Come on scoot closer already.â€ Malcolm sees the leash dangling in front of her and reaches for itâ€¦however he pulls his hand back.

Briana noticed what Malcolm was about to do, and she reaches down for her leash and then places it in his hand.

â€œThank you, Mistress,â€ Malcolm states sincerely.

Briana looks up into his eyes and sees that he means it. I may be wearing the collar, she thinks, yet Iâ€™m in charge. 

Malcolm notices the change in her eyes, â€œyes love, youâ€™re in charge, but perhaps we should talk before moving on to the test,â€ as he chuckles and smirks at her.

â€œYou look so damn sexy Malcolm, and when you called me Mistress,â€ she starts to growl low in her throat. â€œBut youâ€™re right, so rules. I wonâ€™t hurt you; however the shock of the device when activated will cause an electrical jolt to your cock.â€ 

â€œYes, well that much I surmised love. Is there a way to adjust the current?â€

â€œHmm, yesâ€¦.â€ Thinking and then picking up and opening the small cylindrical object she makes a few adjustments. â€œI should install a toggle to adjust it. See thatâ€™s why youâ€™re such a good assistantâ€¦â€

â€œFocus Bri,â€ Malcolm interrupts smiling at her. 

â€œOh rightâ€¦rules. So what are they?â€

Malcolm sits silently for a moment, seeming to gather his thoughts. He relaxes and sits back more comfortably on the couch. â€œFirst, I donâ€™t mind painâ€¦â€

â€œI donâ€™t want to hurt youâ€¦â€

â€œLet me finish love. Remember how it feels when I nibble on your neck and then increase the pressure.â€

â€œMmmhmmâ€¦â€ she starts purring at the memories.

â€œYes and remember what happens when you run your nails along my back?â€

Giggling a bit, â€œYou tell me to keep the claws inâ€¦â€

â€œAnd what else love?â€

â€œYou umm cum for me,â€ she sighs.

â€œSo some pain is quite pleasurable, however no breaking the skin. If youâ€™re doing something I really donâ€™t want to do Iâ€™ll say, â€˜red alertâ€™ meaning I want you to stop. If I say â€˜torpedoâ€™ I merely want you to slow down for me. Understand, love?â€

â€œMalcolm love, if Iâ€™m doing something you really donâ€™t like why not just say â€˜stopâ€™?â€ sounding very confused.

â€œAh, Bri my love, stop doesnâ€™t always mean stop in this game. And you know through your skills you can â€˜feelâ€™ if I mean it, hmmâ€¦â€ thinking, I forgot about that.

Brianaâ€™s hand starts moving towards the towel very slowly, while she starts moving closer to close the gap between them. â€œSo Malcolm anything else?â€

â€œHmmâ€¦â€ still somewhat distracted by his thoughts.

Briana has been moving her arm along the back of the couch, and the other towards the towel. When she has closed the gap between them she leans in to nuzzle his neck with kisses and purring, while the other hand pulls the towel away. Her hand then moves towards his cock.

â€œWhaâ€¦ loveâ€¦â€ sounding surprised, not realizing that she had moved in.

â€œYou didnâ€™t state any more rules, Malcolm,â€ whispering in his ear and using her one hand to run through his hair at the nape of his neck, lightly trailing her nails on his neck. While her other hand starts stroking his cock. 

***

â€œMistress please, I am not worthy of your attentions. At least allow me to stand for your inspection,â€ as he tries to maintain a semblance of control.

Purring in his ear, â€œvery well Malcolm, yes that would please me to see you at attention. Are you ready to show your loyalty to your Mistress, Malcolm?â€ As she picks up the other two objects to complete the circuit.

Malcolm inhales slowly and release his hold on her leash, nodding his head as he stands in front of her. â€œYes Mistress your humble servant awaits your orders.â€

Briana thinks to herself, I can't believe I have the most dangerous man in the Empire standing in leather briefs with a cock-ring awaiting my orders. She then moves to a lounging position on the couch, appearing to get into the role of Malcolm's mistress. She allows the leash to dangle between her breasts, watching him lick his lips.

â€œVery well then Malcolm, put the cuff on your left wrist,â€ as she hands him the cuff.

He takes it and puts it on his wrist, and it clicks locked. He looks a bit surprised.

â€œMmm don't worry Malcolm, it will come off when I'm ready to remove it. Are you ready to spring to attention for me?â€ 

Malcolm nods and holds his right hand out for the other piece.

â€œI did not hear your response Malcolm,â€ Briana says while growling low in her throat. â€œDo not make me repeat myself Malcolm,â€ her voice taking on her command tone.

He thinks yes, she will be quite good at this after all. â€œForgive me, Mistress. Yes, I am ready to come to attention for you,â€ lightly chuckling as he speaks to her.

â€œYou find this amusing Malcolm?â€ 

Briana stands up, looking him directly in the eyes the entire time, â€œperhaps a small demonstration of who's in charge seems necessary.â€ She slowly moves around behind him and slaps his ass with her hand.

â€œMistress!â€ Malcolm tries to sound contrite, yet the moan that escapes from him says otherwise.

Briana leans in close to his ear from behind, â€œmmm you like that Malcolm,â€ she states. 

â€œYes, Mistress if it pleases you,â€ he replies.

â€œYou please me greatly Malcolm.â€ As she moves back around and takes her place back on the couch. â€œHere is the last piece for the circuit. I need you to place it on the nodule on the ring piece. That will start the sequence. You will feel a tingling sensation and your cock will wake for its Mistress,â€ she purrs that last part to him.

It's just about there now, bloody hell I never imagined she'd agree to this. Her command tone is and always has been a turn-on for me. â€œLike this Mistress,â€ as he moves the control object onto the connector on the ring.

 

â€œMmmhmm Malcolm.â€ she nods while watching him comply. â€œI adjusted it so it shouldn't shock you...much.â€ 

Now Admiral Schmidt on the other hand will want it amped up, Briana thinks to herself. 

â€œOh... Mistress...â€ Malcolm feels the tingling throughout his body and his cock starts twitching.

â€œYou may remove the control from the ring, Malcolm. That's a bonus effect, I donâ€™t want you to cum just yet,â€ Briana purrs.

â€œBri...red alert...â€

Briana snaps to her feet standing directly in front of him, â€œMalcolm love what's wrong?â€ Sounding quite concerned.

â€œI'm feeling a little light-headed...â€

â€œSorry Malcolm it is a jolt to your system. Breathe love, it will pass or we can stop...â€

Malcolm starts to breathe, â€œWait... Mistress, I am fine. Please continue...â€

Briana giggles a little, â€œOf course you're fine, Malcolm,â€ reaching out and trailing her hands over his shoulders and down his arms. â€œYou are so very fine and so very sexy Malcolm.â€

â€œThank you Mistress, I am here for your pleasure,â€ Malcolm moans as he enjoys the feel of her hands and nails trailing over his muscles, combined with the sensations from the device. 

â€œAre you Malcolm? For my pleasure?â€ Briana looks up directly into his eyes.

â€œYes Mistress, you may feel me if you wish.â€

Briana smiles, â€œoh but of course I'm going to feel you Malcolm,â€ and she moves her hands back up his arms, slowly moving them across his shoulders, and then starts trailing them lightly down to his pecs. She splays her hands across them, while closing her eyes and scans his emotions. No pain, excitement, and a hint of anticipation. She starts to purr and lightly tweaks his nipples with her nails, she hears the intake of his breath.

â€œMmm you have such good control Malcolm, that deserves a reward. Would you like a reward Malcolm?â€

â€œThank you Mistress. If it pleases you to reward your humble servant.â€ 

â€œIt will please me greatly Malcolm,â€ she leans forward as if to give him a kiss. Malcolm closes his eyes in anticipation when she changes direction and licks first one and then the other nipple. She feels the shudder that goes through him and he opens his eyes.

He can't help murmuring, â€œoh yes...love...â€

***

â€œWhat was that Malcolm?â€

â€œSorry Mistress, that was a very nice reward.â€

â€œMmm, Iâ€™m glad that you liked it Malcolm,â€ she finally leans in and kisses him, teasing his lips with her tongue till they finally part. Malcolm isnâ€™t quite a passive partner yet maintains a somewhat submissive role, allowing Bri to take control.

She breaks the kiss and notices that his legs are somewhat shaking.

â€œMalcolm, move over and lean on the desk, brace your hands on it.â€

â€œWill that not break the circuit Mistress?â€ As he moves to brace himself on the desk, leaning on it as well.   
â€œNo, once itâ€™s on, itâ€™s on,â€ she purrs a little, â€œIâ€™ll show you how to turn it off.â€

Malcolm notices Bri is licking her lips and his cock twitches in response.

â€œHmm, letâ€™s see that again,â€ this time she slowly and deliberately licks her lips in a very suggestive manner. Once again his cock twitches and Malcolm lets out a low moan.

â€œAre you comfy, Malcolm? Need a pillow?â€ Bri sounds concerned.

â€œNo, thank you, Mistress. I am fine.â€

Bri giggles a bit, â€œYouâ€™re always fine, Malcolm. Perhaps I should get you that thesaurus.â€

â€œYes Mistress,â€ Malcolm smirks at Bri and the private joke they share.

â€œSo, hmm how to proceed with the test,â€ she flicks the leash out of her way and notices once again, Malcolmâ€™s eyes following it. Well isnâ€™t that interesting, she thinks. â€œMalcolm hold this for me again, please.â€ She pulls the leash back around and places it in his left hand. â€œNo tugging it Malcolm!â€

â€œYes Mistress.â€ Is she still testing me, Malcolm thinks and then watches her. 

â€œOkay, I know what I want to do for you,â€ purring low and throaty.

Malcolm reflexively braces himself and Bri giggles, â€œRelax Malcolm, I think you might like this.â€

Briana starts to assume a kneeling position in front of Malcolm, while she slowly moves her hands unto his stomach feeling the muscles flex and relax. She then moves her hands to his hips and rubs and kneads them through the leather briefs. She looks up to see Malcolm watching her.

â€œMmm you have such a firm and toned body Malcolm. I enjoy touching you and feeling your muscles contract and relax.â€

â€œYes Mistress I too enjoy your touch. Umâ€¦torpedo loveâ€¦â€

Again Briana stops what sheâ€™s doing but stays in place, â€œMalcolm love, what is it?â€

â€œBri, weâ€™ve neverâ€¦ I mean youâ€™ve neverâ€¦,â€ bloody hell Iâ€™m stammering like a git.

â€œI know love, this time I want to. Let me please you love.â€

Malcolm sighs, â€œYou always please me Bri, my love. If youâ€™re sureâ€¦â€

â€œIâ€™m sure love,â€ Briana smiles up at him.

â€œThank you Mistress,â€ and he relaxes somewhat a bit against the desk again.

Now then how best to proceed, Briana starts to think, as she inadvertently breathes across the head of his cock.

Malcolm lets out another low moan.

Hmm he seems to like that; she leans forward and sees Malcolmâ€™s pre-cum on the tip of his head and slowly breaths across. As Malcolm is moaning, Briana looks up to catch his eyes and her tongue slowly comes out to lick the drop off the head of his cock.

â€œMmm Mistressâ€¦â€

â€œMm hm, Malcolm,â€ Briana moves her hands down to the briefs, and only using her tongue, slowly licks around the head of his cock. She then decides to lick slowly down the shaft.

Malcolm is trying to control the twitching to no avail. Bollix all sheâ€™s doing is licking me. 

Briana starts to slide her tongue back up to the head of his cock, flicking her tongue across it. She looks up, â€œMalcolmâ€¦â€

â€œYes Mistressâ€¦â€ sounding a little tense.

â€œWatch me please you Malcolm.â€

â€œOhâ€¦yes my Mistress,â€ Malcolm watches as Briana returns her attention to his cock.

This time as she licks the head slowly teasing the shaft just below the tip, she slowly starts to suck on him.

â€œBriâ€¦loveâ€¦â€ Malcolm moans softly.

Briana thinks I should stop and discipline him but hm, I have a better idea. She starts to relax her throat as she sucks more and more of him in. However she backs off before engulfing his entire cock in her throat. And then she starts to purr.

***

â€œBloody Hell Bri!â€ Oh fuck, I never realized how her purring could feel so bloody fucking wonderful.

Briana doesnâ€™t stop purring and is slowly bobbing her head up and down on his shaft. She moves back up to the head and sucks hard while maintaining her purr. She looks up at Malcolm and winks.

Cheeky kitty he thinks for a moment, before she slowly moves back down his cock. All rational thought seems to leave as the sensations overwhelm him.

Briana senses- feels Malcolmâ€™s pleasure and sends him her pleasure. Their eyes meet and for a second Briana is tempted to stop and kiss him. However she instead decides to go in for the kill. She sucks hard on his head as she pulls off to take a breath. A slight popping sound is heard.

â€œDo you enjoy, Malcolm?â€ She inquires already knowing the answer.

â€œMm ohâ€¦yes Mistress,â€ he slowly answers and his legs have started trembling again from the tension building within him.

â€œDo you wish me to continue, Malcolm?â€

â€œOnly if it pleases you Mistress,â€ oh yes, Bri, my love please donâ€™t fucking stop.

Heâ€™s not blocking his thoughts at the moment and Briana hears him in her mind. She purrs at his obvious pleasure in what she is doing to him. 

â€œOh Malcolm, this is definitely pleasing me,â€ she purrs quite happily. â€œAre you still comfortable?â€

â€œMm hmâ€¦I mean yes Mistress,â€ almost forgetting his role.

â€œOkay then, hold on,â€ she giggles just a little before leaning back in.

Now itâ€™s time to make him scream my name, she thinks. And she goes back to slowly sucking him into her mouth, running her tongue all around and up and down his shaft. This time however she takes him fully in, deep-throating his cock and again she starts to purr harder. She begins to move faster bobbing her head up and down, increasing the suction on the upward movement and taking all of his cock on each downward movement. 

Malcolm has thrown his head back, closed his eyes and canâ€™t stop moaning. His hands have a death grip on the desk to prevent him from grabbing her head, and heâ€™s trying to remember not to tug on the leash. 

Briana looks up at him and slowly grabs his right hand and placing the controller in it, moves it towards the cock ring. 

Malcolm is too far gone in the sensations that sheâ€™s causing to realize what else sheâ€™s doing.

Briana hesitates for a minute and then switches to a low growl in her throat, and moves the controller onto the cock ring.

â€œOH FUCK BRIANA!â€ he screams.

Malcolm comes as the current further increases the stimulation on his cock.

She didnâ€™t quite expect it to be so overwhelming and almost chokes as he cums in her mouth. She swallows it all and slowly licks her way back up and releases his cock. She looks up at him, while purring and then starts to stand.

â€œYou look like youâ€™re about to fall out on me, Malcolm,â€ she looks concerned, yet a quick scan confirms heâ€™s fine, just sated. Putting one arm around his waist and holding onto his arm with her other hand; she helps him over to the bed. 

He lies down, and looks at her, â€œmisâ€¦â€

â€œShh, weâ€™re done love, let me remove the cuff and the briefs.â€

Once she removes the cuff and his briefs, she undresses and climbs into bed with him.

â€œUm Bri loveâ€¦yourâ€¦â€ 

â€œShh, kiss me and hold me you need to sleep. My pleasure was achieved in your pleasure, besides love, thereâ€™s always tomorrow.â€ 

Malcolm gathers her in his arms, and kisses her thoroughly while thinking I canâ€™t wait till itâ€™s my turn. 

Finâ€¦ for now


End file.
